


Job distractions

by roniyeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniyeh/pseuds/roniyeh
Summary: Marco lives, and Jean does, too! Jean is commander of the Survey Corps, and Marco of the Military police, they both love getting to work together in the rare joined missions, even if Jean does find himself a bit distracted.





	Job distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! honestly when I read your post the image of Jean zoning out watching Marco's ass mid lecture to his soldiers made me laugh, so I decided to go with it, but your other prompts were so good too :D anyways, happy holidays!


End file.
